Soul Devourer
by BlewItUp
Summary: There's a new student at the DWMA. But she's unlike any student the Academy has ever had before. Will she be welcomed with open arms? Or will she have to fight for her right to stay? R&R please, I DON"T OWN SOUL EATER.
1. One

This is a random story idea that I got, and just had to write. I might have a few times where I don't update right away, because it's kind of a 'write it when it comes to me' type of thing. Please don't murder me if the information is innaccurate, I'm unable to read the manga, and I'm only on episode 15 of the anime.

Summary- Rae is a new student at the DWMA. She's had a rough past, and this is her final chance for redemption. Will the students embrace her unique powers? Or will she be marked an outcast and shunned. Not to mention that Rae has little contol of her powers, despite the time she's had to practice. future Death the Kid/OC

* * *

><p>I sigh, and look up at my new school. Al I'd ever wanted was to have some friends. But everyone had always shunned me, just because I was a bit different. Just because I couldn't control my power. I shake my head to banish the unpleasant memories, and start up the steps of the DWMA. The Death Weapon Meister Academy. This was my last option. If I couldn't work out my unique… talents here, I would be banished to the inner depths of my soul, and locked in a prison for the rest of my existence. I go up the stairs and into the DWMA, hoping against hope that I would find my redemption here.<p>

I stare at the painting displayed at the end of the hall. I had been wondering around the school for close to an hour, trying to find the headmasters office, to no avail. No I had found what seemed to be an art gallery, and at the end of the hall was a beautiful, perfectly balanced painting of the DWMA itself. It was perfectly symmetrical, and perfectly balanced. I try to take a mental picture of the painting, to try to make a similar masterpiece later. In all my time, and all the troubles I'd been through, I'd discovered that the best way to relieve my stress was through art, but I found it difficult to get the perfect composition. But the painting I was currently looking at was perfect.

"Beautiful symmetry, no?" I jump, started at the sudden voice behind me, and turn to see a boy that looked to be only a few years older than myself.

"Uhmm… Yes. It's perfectly balanced." I stutter. The boy wore a black suit that had white blocks on either shoulder, and down the middle. His black hair hung down to is eyes, and curled up at the nape of his neck. Three black stripes stood in stark contrast to his black hair on the left side of his head. His golden eyes sparkled as he stared at the painting.

"Of course it is perfectly balanced because it is perfectly symmetrical." He says, turning to me. "I don't recognize you, are you new here?"

I nod. "Yes, I start today actually, but I can't seem to find the-"

"Oh! Who is this?" I turn to the feminine voice that had interrupted me. Two girls stood behind the boy and I, clearly sisters. They both had dirty blonde hair, the shorter of the two girls had short hair that reached her chin, and she wore poufy shorts, a small shirt that reached her ribcage and was sleeveless, a white tie, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. The taller of the two had a shirt in the same fashion as the other girls, and wore long blue jeans, as well as cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

The boy glances back at the girls then looks back to me. "I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Kid, Death the Kid. That is Liz," he says, gesturing to the taller of the two sisters. "And that is Patty," he says, gesturing to the shorter of the two. Patty throws a grin my direction and waves as Liz rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Kid, we're already late to class, come on." She grumbles.

Kid waves his hand dismissively. "We're fine. Knowing Dr. Stein he hasn't even noticed our absence, and is in the middle of a very gripping dissection of some poor endangered animal." He looks at me. "And you are?"

"Oh, uh, my name is Rae." I say, clasping my hands together behind my back.

"Pretty name," Patty giggles and skips over to me. "So who's class are you in?"

I dig in my pocket and pull out my transcript, unfolding it. "Uh… Dr. Stein."

"She's in the same class as us Kid!" Patty grins over her shoulder at Kid.

I look to Kid, "Uhm… Would you mind showing me the way to class?"

Kid shrugs. "Sure, why not. This way." He turns and walks down the hall. Liz and Patty stand on either side of him, keeping pace despite their differences in height. I sigh and trot after them. They hadn't noticed my power affecting them, but I had. I cross my fingers, praying there are no soul seers in the class.

"Class this is our new student, Rae Tsukane. Please welcome her." The class grumbles in response to the strange teachers questioning.I glance over my shoulder to the hall longingly. Kid had ditched me at the doorway, claiming that he absolutely refused to watch Dr. Stein destroy another perfectly symmetrical animal. I stare at the teacher who wore a white lab coat that seemed as if it had been re sewn many times. A big screw sticks out of the side of his head, and the light refracts off his glasses as he spins in his wheelie chair and rolls back to the partially dissected animal on the table in front of the class. He reaches up and turns the screw, causing it to click. "I believe there's an open seat next to Black Star." The teacher tells me, gesturing to the class.

"Uhmm…" I look at the class, trying to find this 'Black Star'.

"Black Star!" The teacher shouts.

A boy with spiky blue hair jerks awake and looks up from where he had been drooling on his desk. Upon spotting me he grins, and stands up, planting his hands on his hips. "YAHOO! I AM BLACK STAR! THE GREATEST ASSASSIN KNOWN TO MANKIND! YOU CAN NEVER HOPE TO SURPASS MY AWESOMNESS! I AM-" He continues shouting as the teacher talks to me over him.

"The seat to his left is open, feel free to sit there. By the way, I'm Dr. Stein."

I nod nervously and make my way to the open seat while a girl with a long black ponytail was tugging on Black Star to get him to sit down and shut up. He does, and I squeeze past him and slowly ease into my seat. The boy turns in his seat and stares at me.

"Uh… Can I help you?" I ask, nervously tucking one side my hair behind my ear.

He shakes his head. "I'm trying to determine if you are worthy to bask in the glory of a star such as me." A book lands on his head from the row behind us. "OW!" He yells, turning to glare at a girl with dark blonde pigtails.

"Don't be rude Black Star!" she scolds, and turns to me, a grin on her face. "Hi, I'm Maka, and this is Soul." She gestured to a boy sitting next to her, right behind me who had his feet up on the desk. The boy, Soul, lowers his feet and leans forward, grinning at me.

"Hey." I smile weakly, startled by his sharp teeth, and stark white hair.

Maka squeaks, and I look at her nervously. Soul looks to Maka.

"What's the matter Maka?"

She shakes her head, "Oh, it's nothing, Dr. Stein just pulled out the intestines of whatever creature that is, and I was startled is all."

I smile weakly, and turn around to face the front of the room. I didn't believe her story. Firstly because the teacher was just now pulling out the intestines of the creature on the dissection table, and secondly because she had been staring at me her face paler than the dead.

She was a soul seer. And I wasn't just guessing either. Because of what I am, because of WHO I am, I can spot a soul seer when they try to look at someone's soul. And this girl, Maka, has just seen my soul. Her eyes had dimmed, before refocusing, a bright blue light glowing deep in her pupils.

I hear her whispering furiously to Soul, who was apparently her partner. I close my eyes, focusing on their conversation, while trying to suppress the conflicting souls inside of me.

"She has to be a Kishin egg Soul!" she whispers furiously. "There's no other explanation!"

"Then why are we still alive? Kishins have to EAT souls, not absorb them Maka. You know this." The boy says, obviously bored.

I shove down the blue haired boys soul, as it demands to be brought forward and punish the girl, Maka, for unjustly accusing me of becoming a Kishin, and focus on their conversation. Thankfully, the curse I had been born with also had benefits. Like superior senses for example; which was why I could easily hear the whispered conversation behind me.

"I don't know!" Maka whispers furiously. "But she's dangerous! We have to destroy her before she gets any more of us!"

"More?" Soul whispers sighing.

"Yes! She already has Kid, Liz and Patty! Why else would I be able to see their souls inside her?"

"What?" Soul grumbles. "Even Black Star and I couldn't beat Kid. There is no way she could have beaten him."

"I'm telling you Soul, she's a monster! Her soul has to be a Kishin egg, if she's not already a Kishin!"

"You're charging ahead without thinking again." Soul grumbles.

I bite my lip furiously. The guy that had led me to this class, Kid, apparently had extreme OCD, and it was taking everything in me to not rip at my hair to make it symmetrical. I force myself to slowly, casually, reach up and tuck the other side of my hair behind my ear, thus satisfying the OCD impulse. '

"If you won't do anything, I will!" Maka whispers behind me furiously. I ear scribbling, then a paper airplane floats down and lands on the desk in between Black Star and the girl with the long black ponytail. The girl glances back at Soul and Maka before picking up the paper and carefully unfolding it.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye and see her glance up at me slowly, face pale, before she looks back down at the paper and taps Black Star on the shoulder. He jerks up, and wipes drool off his mouth as he looks at the girl.

"What Tsubaki? I was in the middle of becoming a god f gods!" He whispers furiously.

She cocks an eyebrow at him curiously and hands the note to him. Black Star skims over the note and looks to me in shock. I look away and twirl my hair around my finger, trying desperately to ignore the eyes boring into me, and the conflicting souls inside me.

"What are we going to do?" I hear a voice ask. I assume it is Tsubaki.

"I don't know. We need to catch it off guard." Maka whispers.

I clench my fist under the desk, and my nails cut into my palm. Now I wasn't even a person? Just an 'it'?

"We can ambush her right after everyone else leaves. She'll have to talk to Dr. Stein after class anyway." Tsubaki whispers. I decide I may like Tsubaki. At the very least, her soul was causing the least amount of trouble. "Maybe in the hall?"

I notice Black Star shake his head. "No good. It'd have room to escape."

"Why don't you guys just talk to her?" I hear Soul ask. I add him to my list of the few people in this school that I may like.

"It's a Kishin!" Maka whispers furiously. "We can't TALK to it!"

"After class." Tsubaki whispers. "Dr. Stein can stay and help if we have any trouble."

"Good idea Tsubaki!" Maka whispers. I can hear the grin in her voice.

I clench my fist harder and feel blood begin to run through my fingers under the desk. Was I to have no peace? It would be hard to make a new start if I was attacked almost immediately. Especially with all the conflicting souls inside of me. I try to calm down, but the piece of Black Stars soul bounces around furiously inside of me, fueling my anger.

"That's all for today class. You're dismissed." Dr. Stein says in the front of the room. The class stands and rushes out of the room, a few people looking a bit green from the very detailed dissection of whatever type of creature it was. Everyone except Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki and I.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. ^^<p> 


	2. Two

Hey here's chapter two! This is the one with all the action so far. I was surprised at how many people have read my story. Thank you all!

Disclaimer- I, sadly, do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>I stand up, slowly, and walk to the front of the room to Dr. Stein.<p>

"Excuse me sir," I say carefully. "But do you by chance have any sanitary wipes? I seem to be bleeding." I say, holding out my bloody palm as proof.

"Oh my, that's quite an injury. However did you get it?" Dr. Stein asks, rooting around under the dissection table. "Ah, here you are." He pulls out a small packet and hands it to me.

"I can't recall," I mumble, ripping the paper open and wiping the blood off my hand, wincing as it stings my cuts.

I turn to throw the sanitary wipe away and almost run straight into Maka. Soul stands to her right, and to her left stands Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Excuse me," I mumble, trying to side step the group. But Maka blocks my path.

"Not so fast." She growls, eyes flaring. "I can see your soul you little murderer. And I won't let you get away with it any longer."

"Maka? Why are you harassing the new student?" Stein mumbles, poking around inside the dead animal.

"Look at her soul Dr. Stein. You'll see."

My shoulders go rigid. The teacher was a soul seer too?

Dr. Stein sighs and rolls over to me on his wheelie chair and peers up into my eyes. I try to hide my horror as his eyes turn cloudy before re-focusing on me. I cringe when I see the bright green fire illuminating his pupils as he stares at my soul. And the additional souls that I had inevitably picked up since coming to this school.

"Oh my," he mumbles, blinking and clearing the fire from his eyes. I shudder as I soak up a part of his huge soul.

"See!" Maka cries, pointing to me accusingly. "And she just took your soul too Dr. Stein! She has to be a Kishin! We must destroy her! Soul!" Maka jumps back from me and holds out her hand.

Soul groans and steps forward, before turning into a scythe. I swallow a lump in my throat as Black Star takes a similar stance, and Tsubaki turns into a chain scythe in his hands.

"Prepare to be destroyed by the greatest assassin of all time!" Black Star shouts, posing with the chain scythe, Tsubaki, in his hands.

"Uh, children…" Dr. Stein mumbles, but he is heard by no one besides me.

I step back from Maka and Black Star hesitantly. "Guys, you **really** don't want to-"

"Don't try to tell us what we do and don't want to do!" Maka screams, lunging forward with Soul.

I dodge, barely, and the souls inside me scream to be let out.

"Children…"Dr. Stein says softly. I glare at him, realizing that he wanted to see what I would do. He knew I wasn't a Kishin, the teachers must've known, and he wanted to see how I'd react to the student's attacks.

Black Star shouts and lunges towards me. I jump to the side and duck just as Maka swings Soul over my head. Black Star's soul flares inside of me and I do the smartest thing I can think to do. I run.

"Hey!" Maka screams. "Black Star! Stop her!"

Black Star turns towards me and grins, before giving chase. I run into the hallway and sprint towards the front doors. If I could make it outside, I could fight without causing too much damage. I glance over my shoulder to see Maka and Black Star chasing after me, as well as Soul and Tsubaki in their human forms. Way behind them was Dr. Stein, casually following us on his wheelie chair.

I groan and put on more speed. As usual, I would have to solve my problems alone.

Upon reaching the front doors of the DWMA I don't even slow down and race through the doors, leaving them wide open in my wake. I slow down and turn, facing the school. Maka and Black Star burst through the doors after me. Upon seeing me standing there, waiting, Maka turns and shouts over her shoulder. Soul and Tsubaki appear at the door next, and turn into their weapon forms.

Maka and Black Star advance on me, slowly, hesitantly. I slide my left foot back and hold my hands up into the fighting stance I was taught so very long ago.

Maka and Black Star circle me, one on either side. I face Black Star and attempt to keep an eye on Maka while mentally cycling through my choices.

Maka makes the first move, leaping towards me from behind. I duck and she sails over me. However, instead of crashing as I had hoped she would, she lands on her feet and slides to a stop, still facing me. I groan, the souls inside of me battering against each other. One leaps out from the rest, and I desperately reach towards that one. I keep an eye on my opponents, while my soul absorbs the piece of Black Star's soul. Once it is completely absorbed, I close my eyes and shudder, while the soul takes dominance over my own.

When I open my eyes, I know they are not my own violet and silver eyes, but the blue-green ones of Black Star. Maka gasps, and I know that she now sees Black Stars soul dominating my body, but I don't care. Rather, Black Star does not care.

"You think you can defeat me?" I cry triumphantly. "You do not even know me! I am the greatest! I am the last of my race! I am the most powerful Devourin and you stand no chance against my might!" I shout, launching myself at Maka.

Maka stares at me in horror, but dodges my attack at the last minute. I spin on my heel and pull my hand, the one that I had cleaned with the sanitary wipe only minutes earlier, back. I shout and rush forward, pulling soul energy into my palm. Maka tries to jump back, but I shove my palm forward and release the energy into her stomach. Yellow soul lightening crackles from my palm into her gut and her body convulses from the shock before she collapses to the ground. Souls' scythe falls to the ground before he transforms into his human form and crouches in front of the immobile Maka.

"Maka! Maka!" he shouts, shaking her shoulder. I swallow a lump in my throat and look away. Black Star stood to my right, and to my left was the annoying Dr. Stein, sitting in his desk chair by the front doors of the school, watching the battle with amusement.

"MAKA!" Soul screams. I glance back at the immobile girl, before turning to Black Star. She wasn't dead. If she were, her soul would have traveled into my heart already. She was a stubborn girl, and would awake quickly.

I march forward, towards Black Star.

Behind me, Soul screams. "You bitch! You killed Maka!" I glance over my shoulder to see him standing in front of Maka, one arm transformed into the blade of a scythe.

I twitch, Kid's soul leaping in fury at the asymmetry.

"Check again," I say, just as Maka groans and rolls over, her hand reaching to cover her stomach.

I turn back to Black Star, who had moved into a defensive pose. "That was MY attack." He growls. "That was ME."

I shake my head sadly. I could never make them understand. Kid's soul jumps around inside of my heart, begging for release, and I have no choice but to let it out. Kid's soul jumps to mine as Black Star starts running around me so fast that it is impossible to discern his exact location. My soul completely absorbs the piece of Kids and I shudder as an intense need for perfect symmetry overtakes me. I blink and feel Kid's soul ripple over my eyes, and I know that they are now his golden eyes.

I can suddenly feel the darkness around me, and I know exactly where Black Star is. He dashes around behind me, and starts towards me. I spin my leg around, kicking exactly as Black Star steps within my reach.

Black Star grunts, doubled over my leg, and when I lower my leg, he falls one knee. Tsubaki transforms into her human form and glares at me, eyes burning viciously as she stands protectively over Black Star.

I blink furiously as Kid's soul fades, happy now that there is symmetry. Not to mention that controlling the darkness took quite a bit of energy. I feel Kid's soul completely fade, and my eyes ripple, once again their original violet and silver.

Black Star grunts and climbs to his feet.

"What are you?" Tsubaki whispers angrily.

I shake my head sadly "You wouldn't believe me. Nor would you give me the time to expl-"

Black Star shouts angrily, interrupting me just as I knew he would.

"What the hell!" Black Star points an accusing finger at me. "You – You- That freaking hurt!" He screams.

"That was kind of the point." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, you are gonna get it now! Tsubaki!" He screams, holding out his hands.

Tsubaki nods, "Right!" she says, before transforming into a chain scythe.

Black Star screams in fury and ambushes me. I try to dodge, but he's faster than before, and cuts my left shoulder open. He continues his assault, and lands more blows on my arms, sides, and shoulders. One swing comes inches from my neck; almost chopping my head clean off, before Black Star finally slows down.

"Ha!" Black Star shouts triumphantly as I clutch my bleeding shoulder.

"You… You…" I growl, panting. "You will pay for that."

"Ha ha! I'd like to see you try!" Black Star laughs.

I search in my heart and find the souls left there. Rifling through them, I find three that, if used together, would solve my problems in one large blast.

I close my eyes and pull the three pieces of soul to my soul and start absorbing them.

Maka shouts and runs up behind me. I squint an eye open and see her swing Soul in his scythe form just in time for me to barely dodge. She does however; give me a long cut across my back.

I grit my teeth against the pain and will myself to absorb the souls faster. Black Star runs at me with his chain scythe and I roll out of the way, just as the third soul is completely absorbed. I feel my skin and eyes ripple, causing me to shudder. When I open y eyes I see stitching on my skin and one line of stitches right under my eye. I feel that my eyes are each a different shade of blue, one for each sister, as I pull power to my hands. Two twin pistols form in my hands and I hear Maka gasp to my right.

I glance to Maka and see her staring at me in horror and gripping Souls scythe form with white knuckles. I glance to my left I see Black Star standing with his jaw hanging wide open, Tsubaki in her chain scythe form lowered at his sides. I raise the guns and point one to each person.

"Feel my power and suffer," I spit, before firing the two guns with all the power of Dr. Steins soul. Huge green blasts explode from the two guns and beat against Black Star and Maka. A huge blast shoots across the entire courtyard, and bangs p against the school. Walls nearby crumple, causing pieces of the wall to fall off, creating more dust than was already in the air.

The dust begins to fade slowly, and I realize that there are two huge holes in the ground where the blasts had hit. I drop the twin guns in shock, and they disappear before even hitting the ground.

Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki where nowhere to be seen. I look towards the school doors and seer Dr. Stein spinning in his chair, propelled by the blast. Next to him was the person I'd met earlier Death the Kid, and his two weapons.

"Woah!" The shorter girl, Patty, cries. "That was so weird! Like being in two places at once!"

The taller and older of the two, Liz, shudders. "Ugh! That was freaky!"

Kid blinks, looking at the wreck around me. I blink back tears. I'd gone overboard. Again. And I'd lost my last chance.

Dr. Stein sticks his feet out and stops spinning, facing me. He blinks in surprise, and twists the screw in the side of his head. I wince with every click, waiting for the inevitable. I hear a groan behind me, and spin around in surprise and I see Black Star clawing his way out of one of the giant holes. Someone grunts from behind him, and Tsubaki emerges from the hole.

I gasp quietly and run to the edge of the other hole. Soul sat at the bottom, rubbing the back of his head, and Maka was near the wall, kicking it viciously.

"They're not…" I look to Black Star in shock. "You're not dead."

He glares at me, "Of course not! When you're as big a star as I am, a mere twinkle like you can't destroy me!"

Maka claws her way out of the hole behind me and glares at me angrily, her hands placed on her hips. Soul peeks his head out and regards us coolly.

I hear slow clapping from the doors of the school. Upon looking over there, I see Dr. Stein looking at me, smirk on his face, and clapping. Kid grins when I look his way.

"What…" Dr. Stein! Kid! Help us! She's a Kishin!" Maka screams.

"Then why are you still alive?" Kid asks, stepping forward and carefully walking down the broken steps to stand by my side. Patty skips after him and Liz trails behind.

"Because we're stronger!" Black Star screams. "Because I am the bigger star!"

Dr. Stein steps up next to Kid, and I glance back to the school doors, seeing that he has left his chair there.

"No, because she didn't want to kill you. Don't get me wrong Black Star, Maka, you are both strong, but Rae here could have very easily killed you without even exerting herself."

"So why didn't she?" Tsubaki asks.

"Because I didn't want to kill you," I say.

Kid grins. "She is a Devourin."

"A what? " Soul mumbles, pulling himself up and sitting on the edge of the hole.

"A Devorin," Stein says. "The last one actually, if I remember correctly."

I grit my teeth. "Yes, I am the last of the Devourin clan. We have been hunted, accused of murder, and of being Kishins." I glare at Maka. "But we are neither. We are human, just as you are Maka, or as Soul is a scythe."

"Then how did you…" Maka trails off questioningly.

"I believe that is Rae's secret to tell. And if she doesn't want to tell it yet, well who can blame her, after how she's been treated?" Kid says, staring at Maka, then Black Star.

I smile at Kid gratefully.

"Now I don't know about you students, but I have things I need get done, so if you would please clean up out here, and report to Lord Death?" Dr. Stein says, twisting the screw in his head.

"Whatever..." Soul mumbles, shuffling towards one of the holes in the ground.

Black Star grumbles and moves to the other hole.

Dr. Stein plops on his wheelie chair, and rolls back into the school, propelled by an invisible force.

I glance around at the carnage surrounding me. Maka steps towards the hole with Soul, and Tsubaki follows Black Star.

"Uhmmm..." I look to Kid, who regards me curiously. "How exactly are we supposed to clean this up?"

Kid shrugs. "Just clean up the rubble. The staff will re-fill the holes later. It's actually quite common."

I blink uncomprehendingly. Fights were COMMON at this school? How was I supposed to keep from getting into more trouble if I was forced to constantly fight?

"Hey! New girl!" I turn to the loud voice, which belonged to Maka. "Don't just stand there! You're the one who made this mess, so come and help us!"

"Oh, right, sorry," I mumble, and shuffle over to the hole with Black Star and Tsubaki. While Black Star may have fought me as adamantly as Maka, he seemed to have no mutual hate for me. And his company was more welcome at the moment than Maka's.

I glance over my shoulder, looking for Kid. He was walking back to the school, the two girls following behind him. The one with shorter hair was jumping around happily, while the other just trudged along behind.

"Thanks for the help," I mutter, as I toss some rubble into the pile that was quickly growing, thanks to Tsubaki. Black Star climbs on top of the pile.

"You may all bask in my awesomeness! I am the big star! The biggest, the brightest, the best!"

Tsubaki sighs, and I roll my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Anyways, reviews are always welcome, and thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Three

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me until now to get it. My mom would NOT get off the computer. *sigh* Anyway, here it is! This chapters a little slow, I think, but it's necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater *cries in corner*

* * *

><p>"I am very sorry Lord Death, I don't know what came over me, it won't happen again," I say, lowering my head shamefully.<p>

I peek past my bangs and watch Lord Death in the mirror carefully.

He tilts his head curiously. "You won't do what again?"

"Lose control. I will never lose control of myself like hat again."

I can't be certain, but it seems like Lord Death chuckles. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Rae."

I look up intently. "But I do intend to keep it!"

"Then don't make promises you cannot keep. I know who you are, even more important, I know WHAT you are. And I know that you find it difficult to control your temper."

I feel heat rising to my cheeks and lower my head to hide the blush.

"I also know that is when you are strongest, and that the only time you can defend yourself is when you lose your temper like that."

"Well, not the only time," I mutter.

"That is when you are strongest." I glance up and see Lord Death looking over my shoulder. Upon turning around, I spot Kid standing to my left, hands in his pockets.

"Isn't that right Rae?" Kid asks me, stepping forward to stand next to me in front of the mirror.

I nod, speechless.

"I do not intend to punish you for your actions Rae," I turn back to Lord Death, shocked. "I do however, ask that in the future you pick someplace a bit more suited for fights."

I nod, still unable to speak.

"Son, please show Ms. Devourni to her residence."

I blink and glance at Kid. Son?

Kid nods and turns, I reluctantly follow him. We leave the meeting room, and Kid leads me out of the school, towards a building behind the school.

I trot up to stand next to Kid. "Son?"

Kid glances at me, "You didn't know? I assumed it was obvious enough.""

I shake my head, "I guess it should have been, I was just a bit...preoccupied."

Kid chuckles. "Indeed you were."

I drop my head, mortified. "I guess I kind of made an impression." I mutter.

Kid shrugs and continues walking, and I trudge after him. "Not really. I mean the only thing abnormal was the fact that you fended of two weapon and meister duos. Not that those four are particularly stunning students, they are quite powerful. The fact that you not only held them off, but defeated them is quite a feat."

"Wait, so no one cares that I got in a fight?" I ask, looking up at Kid in shock.

Kid shakes his head. "Why would they? This is the Death Weapon Meister Acadamey after all. If anything, fights are encouraged as extra practice. Besides, I got into a fight myself my first day."

"You?" I ask, trotting to catch up with Kid.

Kid nods, "With some of the same people as you in fact, Black Star and Soul."

"Black Star and..." I frown. "But they aren't partners."

"Made no difference to them. Besides, they kind of made themselves look like idiots. Black Star couldn't even lift Soul when he was in scythe form."

I chuckle, as a mental picture of Black Star struggling to pick up the large red and black scythe that was Soul pops into my head. I shake my head to keep from laughing too hard and change the subject. "So… This place you're taking me, it's where I'm going to be staying?"

Kid nods. "All the students stay in buildings similar to apartments. Depending on who you are, your grades, etc. you get bigger or smaller apartments."

"So you live…" I trail off.

"I have my own… Mansion of sorts that my father has provided for me." Kid says. "I live there with Liz and Patty."

"Liz and Patty?"

"My weapons."

"Oh," I mutter. "So where will I be living?"

"You'll actually be sharing one of the larger buildings with Black Star and Tsubaki. It only has two apartments in it, and both are quite large. Maka and Soul live in the building next door to it."

I freeze, and Kid walks another ten feet before realizing I had stopped.

Kid turns and looks at me. "What's the matter?"

I shake my head in disbelief. "What's the- They just tried to kill me! And now I have to live with them?"

Kid shrugs. "There were no other apartments open."

"So I have to live with them now?" I scream. "What if they attack me again and I accidentaly kill them!"

Kid shrugs, "So don't kill them."

I groan, "It's not that easy!"

"Why not?" Kid asks, tilting his head curiously.

I shake my head furiously, "Nothing, Forget it. I'll deal."

Kid blinks at me slowly.

I gesture towards the apartments in the distance. "Are we going or not?" I growl.

Kid smirks and starts walking towards the apartments, "Right this way."

I stomp after Kid in fury, contemplating what to do about my dellima. I couldn't just request a different apartment. Well, I could, but according to Kid this was the only open apartment. If I went into the apartment and lived there, things would always be tense. Maka would never trust me, not unless I fully explained everything to her. Then she would just treat me even worse.

"Right in here," Kid says, stopping in front of a dark building, I blink in surprise, as I had been so lost in thought that I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings. Kid holds the door open, and I step in. Kid steps in after me and I glance over my shoulder at him.

"Which side is mine?" I ask, gesturing to the doors before us. We were in a mini foyer, with one door on each side. At the back wall sat a dark purple love-seat, framed by an elephant ear plant on either side. A coat rack stands to my left, next to the closed door. Kid notices the coat rack and I see a vein throb on his neck.

"Black Star! Wait!" I hear a crashing noise, and Black Star falls through the door on the left, with Tsubaki hanging off his waist, arms wrapped around his torso from behind, presumably to stop him.

"Yahoo! You will have the best neighbor ever, being me! You will be able to bask in my shining light any time day or night! This will be the best!" Black Star shouts happily.

"Black Star calm down," Kid mutters.

Tsubaki pulls on Black Stars arm. "You're going to scare her away Black Star!"

I hold back a grin, Maybe staying with Black Star and Tsubaki wouldn't be too terrible after all.

I step forward and hold my hand out to Black Star. "Nice to meet you Black Star." I grin.

Tsubaki looks at me as if I'd lost my mind and Kid forces back a chuckle. Black Star blinks at me as if unsure what to do. I step forward and grab Black Star's hand and shake it.

"Nice to meet you" I chuckle. "Officially this time."

"Whu- Whu-" Black Star stutters. I grin saccharinely and continue shaking his hand. One benefit of my… unique power was that as soon as I absorbed another's soul, I knew some things about that person. And I almost always inevitably learn how to puch that person's buttons. For instance, I now knew about Kid's obsession with symmetry, and that he obviously has some major OCD, Maka hated her father's carefree lifestyle, and did every action with extreme care, in the hopes that she would be nothing like her father. And Black Star, egotistical as he is, does not know how to act when another person takes charge, and he absolutely hates it when someone 'shines brighter than' himself.

Tsubaki steps forward and disconnects my hand from Black Star's and shakes it. "Nice to meet you Rae. I apologize for the unfortunate circumstances that we first met in. I hope we can start anew?"

I nod "But of course." I smile at Tsubaki before releasing her hand and gesturing to the door on the right.

"So is this one mine?" I ask.

Tsubaki nods and I thank her before opening the door to my new home.

It is a medium sized apartment, clearly built for two people, weapon and meister. I step into an open room with a small kitchen to the left, and a sitting area with two couches, and a loveseat surrounding a coffee table in front of a television is to the right. A little to the left, in the middle of the room is a dining table surrounded by six chairs, two on a side, and one on each end.

I glance over my shoulder back to the hallway and see Kid yelling at Black Star furiously, while Black Star, oblivious to the world, is laughing loudly. Tsubaki sees me glancing back and pointedly rolls her eyes at Black Star and Kid before closing her apartment door, stranding Kid and Black Star in the hallway. I follow her example and pull my door shut, deciding to explore my new apartment.

Straight ahead from the door is a hallway, with a window at the end, and a door on either side of the wall, opposite each other. I glance out the window and see the moon, grinning down at me.

Smiling, I open the door to the right. Inside is a small, basic room with a full sized bed against the outside wall, beneath a window. At the foot of the bed, against the inside wall is a dresser that is as tall as me and on the left side of the bed is a nightstand with an alarm clock, and a plain lamp.

I walk past the bed and am startled to find a girl staring back at me. I calm my racing pulse and step forward to observe my reflection. It had been months since I'd last seen my reflection. Not since before my capture, and that had been a completely different person than the one that the mirror now revealed me to be.

The girl that I had been shortly before my capture was long gone. She had been defiant, strong, in both body and mind, and beautifully powerful. The person staring at me from within the mirror is frightening, but in a completely different way that I had been before. The girl in the mirror is thin, where she would normally have an average build. This came from months of solitary confinement with meager meals. Her skin is unnaturally pale, a result of months without sunlight.

Her black hair is a mess, and is covered wit rubbles and dust from an impromptu battle in front of the school. Her bangs hang in her eyes and the rest falls around her shoulders choppily and matted. I step closer to the deteriorated version of myself.

Shifty eyes stare back at me from under long bangs, ready to fight or flee at any moment. Cold violet eyes that used to have silver specks have been drained of all warmth. I stare at the gray cotton pants that were barely staying on the girls hips. She reaches down and pulls to drawstring tighter and I feel a slight tug on my hips. The girl is wearing a plain black T-shirt, and you can see her bony elbows sticking out, though her thin muscles are prominent. I think back to my time in confinement and recall the countless days of exercising, my refusing to become a useless lump of flesh. I shake my head furiously to banish the memories.

The girl in the mirror blinks and turns away as I open the door to my left and find a small bathroom behind it. A toilet sits opposite a sink on the right and to the left is a stand-up shower.

I back up and close the door behind me, before walking out the room, careful to avoid the haunting girl in the mirror.

Behind the door on the other side of the hall is a similar bedroom, albeit a little larger. The dresser is to the left of the bed, against the outside wall, and the nightstand is on the right side of the bed. Against the inside wall near another door is a desk with a computer sitting on it. A mirror is situated to my left, near the door. I avoid looking in it and head towards the door.

Behind it is another, larger, bathroom. This one has a tub, as well as a standing shower, and a toilet opposite a sink. I sigh and strip before climbing into the shower and begin to wash the grime off me.

Once finished with my shower, I put my clothes back on, as they are the only ones I own, and leave the bedroom, carefully avoiding looking at my reflection.

As soon as I leave the bedroom I hear furious pounding on the apartment door.

"Open up!" a deep voice yells.

My heart trips over itself in my chest. This was it. They had changed their minds after my fight, and were coming back for me.

I brace myself and walk towards the door slowly.

* * *

><p>Taa- da? What do you think? You can all rest assured, because I now actually have a plan for what will happen in this story and it will be, hopefully, really exciting from here on out. Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews are always appreciated!<p> 


	4. Four

Here's chapter four of SOul Devourer! Thank you to everyone who has read my story, and thank you especially for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Four<p>

I take a deep breath and pull the door open.

Soul barrels past me and flings the door to the smaller bedroom on the right open, before rushing into the room.

I start to close the door when Black Star barrels past me yelling.

"Soul! Soul! I win! Yahoo!" Black Star runs into the bedroom on the left. I blink, staring after them before looking back into the hallway.

Kid is standing at the doorstep, looking into my new apartment.

"May I enter?" he asks calmly.

I nod slowly and step out of the way, opening the door for him to enter.

Kid storms past me and starts yelling furiously.

"Black Star! Get back here! We are not done discussing this!"

Liz and Patty walk in after Kid and head straight towards the mini living room to the right of the door. Liz plops down on the couch against the bedroom wall and Patty sits next to her on the arm of the couch, stuck in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

I glance out into the hall once more and upon seeing no one, begin to close the door.

"Wait," a voice squeaks.

I pull the door open and Maka steps into my field of vision from her hiding place to the side of the door.

"Can I come in?" She asks, staring at her feet.

I nod, swallowing the lump of relief in my throat. It hadn't been the authorities at the door, come to drag me back to solitary confinement. I would've let anyone in, except for them.

Maka walks past me and sits on the couch opposite Liz and Patty just as Soul walks out of the bedroom.

"Ahh… Much better," he sighs.

I pull the door shut as Black Star comes out of the other bedroom.

"I win Soul! I am the best!" Black Star laughs.

Soul frowns. "Oh yeah? I challenge you to a rematch!"

"Ha ha! You're on!" Black Star laughs loudly.

They both run across the room and stop at the sink. Black Star yanks on the faucet, causing the water to gush out with more force than necessary. The two then take turns chugging water from the faucet.

"Black Star you stop that! We have to discuss your complete disregard of symmetry!" Kid cries, stomping over to Black Star.

"Yeah yeah," Black Star says, wiping water from his chin, ignoring the fact that the rest of his upper body is completely drenched.

Soul moves his head from under the faucet, gasping for air.

"Your turn," he coughs, forcing out a grin.

Black Star immediately thrusts his head under the faucet and starts gulping down water.

"Hey! Black Star! I'm talking to you!" Kid yells.

I turn away from the comedic scene in the kitchen and look at Liz, who seems to be the only normal one for the time being, as Patty was cracking up laughing, and Maka only stared at her shoes.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Liz shrugs. "We found Kid in the hallway, trying to get Black Star to put the other coat rack back in the entryway. Of course, Black Star was completely ignoring him. Then Soul and Maka showed up, and Black Star challenged Soul to some sort of contest. Apparently they're testing their manliness by seeing who can drink the most water without using the bathroom," Liz says casually while examining her nails.

I glance to the group in the kitchen. "Why did they come here?"

"Tsubaki kicked us out because they were making a mess in her kitchen. She even locked Black Star out, saying something about hiding her coffee from him in the future," Maka mutters.

"So they came in here because…" I inquire.

Patty laughs. "They'd already drunk a bunch of water, and when they were sitting in the hall waiting for Tsubaki to unlock the door, the water caught up to them, and BAM! They had to go to the bathroom REALLY bad," Patty giggles.

"So here we are," Liz mutters, holding her hand out to inspect her nails from further away.

Kid stomps over and sits on the couch next to Liz angrily.

"He is beyond any reason," Kid growls. "When Tsubaki unlocks the apartment I will simply have to fix it myself."

"Why not just move the coat rack from the hallway into here?" I ask.

Kid's mouth falls open before he scrambles to his feet and runs out into the hall yelling.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" Kid grunts, dragging the coat rack with him back into my apartment. He pushes the door shut behind himself and carefully positions the coat hanger on the right side of the door, directly next to an almost empty bookshelf.

"Perfect!" Kid grins before sinking back onto the couch next to Liz. I sigh and plop onto the loveseat, utterly exhausted.

"Rae, I'm…" Maka mumbles before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry."

I shrug. "It's not a big deal."

"But I tried to kill you!" she protests, leaping to her feet.

"That's nothing new," I mutter, climbing to my feet. I stick out my hand, offering it to Maka. "Think we can start over?"

Maka blinks at me, stunned, before she grins and nods, placing her hand in mine and shaking it vigorously. "Of course."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Black Star laughs loudly from the kitchen. "I'm going to win again Soul!"

The faucet turns off and Soul groans, "Oh no you don't!"

I turn around to see Soul shove Black Star out of the way and turn the faucet back on at full blast and start chugging more water from it.

Black Star continues to laugh.

I turn back around and face Maka, who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"How long it that going to go on?" I ask, jerking my thumb over my shoulder towards the two idiots in my kitchen.

Maka shrugs, "Depends."

I sigh and walk around the loveseat towards the kitchen. I reach over Black Star, who had just stuck his head under the faucet, and turn the water off.

"Hey!" Black Star cries.

"Hey yourself," I retort. I gesture around to the water all over the floor. "Look at the mess you've made."

"We're busy," Black Star says, trying to reach around me to turn the water back on.

"Think about it Black Star. It's more fun to wait, and watch each other squirm, seeing who can stand it longest," I say, weaving back and forth to block Black Star. "Besides, you'll make yourselves sick if you just keep drinking water."

Black Star stops trying to reach turn the faucet back on and stares at me.

"Please clean this up. Then you can both wait it out, and watch the other squirm while you prove your manliness by refusing to use the bathroom first," I say, opening the pantry to the right of the sink. I pull out a mop, which I shove into Soul's hand, while grabbing a dishtowel and forcing it upon Black Star.

"Have fun," I trill, walking back to the loveseat and sitting down.

"We don't have to clean!" Black Star shouts. "I am the great Black Star! The best! The greatest! I don't' clean!"

Soul chuckles, "Too scared then?"

"Never!" Black Star cries. I glance over my shoulder to see both of them cleaning furiously.

Maka laughs. "That was pure genius."

I shrug my shoulders, "It was nothing really…"

"Yeah right! I can barely get Soul to pick up after himself at our apartment! And I know any room Black Star goes through looks like a tornado went through it."

I smile, "I didn't really do much."

Kid leaps to his feet and runs to the bookshelf where he begins furiously reorganizing the few books on it.

Patty falls off the arm of the couch, caught in another hysterical fit of giggles.

"Mind if we turn the television on?" Maka asks, reaching for the remote on the coffee table.

I shrug and sink back into the couch, "Whatever."

Maka grabs the remote and turns the television on. I stand and walk back into the kitchen, which was now spotless. Black Star and Soul were now sitting across from each other at the table, staring at one another with wide, unblinking eyes.

I open the refrigerator, only to find it empty. The freezer offers nothing, nor the cabinets. I groan as my stomach rumbles angrily.

I hear a tapping at the front door and go open the door.

Tsubaki stands in the doorway holding a stack of flat boxes.

"Hi," she smiles. "I thought you might be hungry, and I remembered that they don't put food in the cabinets or refrigerator, so I brought pizza. Sort of a 'Welcome to the DWMA' gift and an apology

"Thank you!" I sigh, stepping aside to let Tsubaki in. "You just saved my evening!"

"Tsubaki!" Maka grins upon spotting Tsubaki. "You brought pizza?"

Tsubaki nods and catches sight of Black Star and Soul, who by now both have tears running down their cheeks from refusing to blink, and shakes her head.

"Those two are still at it?" she sighs, dropping the pizza boxes onto the countertop. She opens one of the boxes and grabs a slice of pizza from the box. "Dig in everyone."

"HA! I win!" Black Star yells triumphantly.

I glance over and see Soul rubbing his eyes vigorously as Black Star leaps to his feet and runs to the bathroom.

"I won Black Star!" Soul yells, jumping to his feet and running into the other bathroom.

Tsubaki giggles and sits on the couch that Maka had vacated.

We all grab pizza, and sit in or previous places before Black Star and Soul re-emerge.

"I won the staring contest! You blinked!" Black Star laughs.

"We weren't having a staring contest," Soul laughs, grabbing a slice of pizza. "I won."

Black Star frowns and grabs a slice of pizza as well, and the two walk over to sit with the rest of us. Soul sits on couch with Tsubaki and Maka, and Black Star sits on the arm of the loveseat that I'm on, while Liz and Patty are sitting on either side of Kid on the other couch.

With Soul and Black Star bickering, Kid occasionally flipping out and rushing to make something symmetrical, which then causes Patty to burst into a fit of giggles, I realize something. I had friends. True, we all got off to a rough start, but they were here, in my house, laughing and eating with me. Perhaps I wouldn't be drug back to that awful prison and locked back into solitary confinement. It was possible that I could make a life here, and live with my new friends.

We lose track of time, and soon it is late, and everyone has to leave. Everyone wishes me a good night, and tells me that we'll all see each other in school the next day. I clean up and collapse on the bed in the larger bedroom on the left, hopeful that a future might exist for me after all.

I never could have guessed what fate held in store for me the next day.

* * *

><p>So there wasn't really anything super important that happened in this chapter, it was kind of a transition period. The next chapter will be more exciting hopefully! And the game that Black Star and Soul play does exist, though I can't remember what it's called. I've never played that game, and I can't remember where I heard of it... But it does exist! Thank you for reading! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!<p> 


	5. Five

Here's chapter five! A warning, the following chapter has a bit more of a morbid theme, and if you are squamish, or have a weak stomach, you may want to skip to the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

><p>Five<p>

Flames reach up towards the sky as the village around me burns. I inhale deeply, breathing in the scent of burning lives.

I notice movement to my right, and turn to face the burning house just as it collapses in on itself. Two children are huddled in front of the house, hugging each other and staring up at me with wide, terrified eyes.

I step forward and crouch in front of the two kids. One, the older, is a girl of about five, and the other is a little boy who seems to have just learnt to walk, and was maybe two and a half.

The girl jumps to her feet and places herself between me and the boy.

"Get back!" She cries, voice quivering. "I won't let you hurt my brother!"

"What would make you think I'd want to hurt him?" I purr.

"You can't fool me! I saw you! I saw you eat my parents!" She screams as tears start to pour down her cheeks.

"Tsk tsk," I murmur. "I think you need to clean your eyes out little girl. I ate no one."

"You did!" she screams. "You did! I saw it! And I see them in you even now!"

I stand and peer down at the girl, who stares up at me with wide eyes, trembling, but radiating defiance. The boy sits behind her and stares up at me.

"Can your brother see them as well?" I ask.

The girl shakes her head. "I won't answer that." She says, glaring at me, eyes burning pink.

I sigh. "You need only answer the question pet, it may save his life."

The girl glares up at me, her small hands trembling.

I sigh and reach over my shoulder to pull my katana out of its sheath.

"You've sealed your fate soul-seer," I sigh. I swing the sword around and the girl releases a scream of terror right before my blade passes through her delicate neck.

Her head falls to the ground and rolls towards the remains of the home. The small body sways before falling to its knees and collapsing in the dirt before me.

I reach out and hold my open palm over the small torso and guide the screaming soul to my mouth.

The little boy stares at me with wide terrified eyes. I step over his sisters limp body and crouch in front of him. The girls' screaming soul echoes in my head as the boy stares up at me, a white light burning in his terrified brown eyes.

"Sorry kid," I mutter, reaching forward with my sword and quickly pushing the blade through his tiny chest. His small mouth falls open and the life dims from his eyes. I pull my sword out and wipe the blade on my pants leg as I reach forward to guide the defiant, scared little soul to my mouth and swallow it with no great relish.

I stand and reach over my head, fitting my katana back into its sheath.

I look up at the dark sky, framed by the bright orange flames surrounding me as the village and its inhabitants burn. The stars twinkle, winking at me as a soul stirs inside of me.

"You've done well Rae. We are closer to our goal than ever before," the soul whispers, gripping my heart.

I sigh and bow my head. "Only with your guidance." I whisper.

"Do not be so humble daughter. You will allow us to achieve greatness. You will make our legacy."

I nod and wait for my father's soul to fade back into its oblivious sleep in my heart. Once it has faded, I look around at the bodies of the children and families that I had brutally murdered.

Tears streak down my cheeks as I stare into the flames I had started.

"Glorious chaos," I whisper, before heading out of the village I had destroyed.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I jerk up in bed, panting. Tears run down my cheeks as I try to wake from the horrible nightmare. Only it hadn't been a nightmare, but a memory. I furiously wipe the tears from my cheeks and climb out of bed.

I had slept in the gray cotton pants and black T-shirt as they were the only clothes I had. But last night Liz had been kind enough to loan me a pair of her blue jeans, which I quickly change into. The screams from my dream resonate in my head as I pull the jeans on.

I rub my temple, trying to rid myself of the horrible memory when I smell smoke. I head towards the fridge, thinking the smoke is merely from my overactive imagination after the horrible nightmare. Upon finding the fridge empty I groan and my stomach rumbles angrily. I walk back towards the bedroom and catch sight of the window.

It was daylight, which meant that I had overslept. But what drew my attention were the flames devouring everything. I gasp and run to the window, only to find that the flames were real. My nightmare had become my reality. Again.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was a bit short. Thank you for reading and remember, reviews are always appreciated.<p> 


	6. Six

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry to have left you all with that cliff hanger ending for two weeks, but now that finals are over, I should be able to go back to updating every week, given that I can get my mother to relinquish control of the computer. If ever there was a facebook addict, its her. But I digress. I'm sure you're all anxious to see what happens to Rae and the gang, so without further ado:

Disclaimer: Sadly, I have not been off buying rights to Soul Eater, I've been taking finals, so I still don't own Soul Eater

* * *

><p>Six<p>

I run out of my apartment and stumble into the street. There was no one around. Flames crackle and hiss as they devour the buildings lining the street.

A whistling noise approaches, and suddenly the ground in front of me bursts into flames. I'm thrown back, and my head hits the sidewalk.

Groaning, I climb to my feet as fire rains down from above. I stumble, and look around, trying to make sense of the chaos surrounding me. Everything was burning. I look towards the school, but my view of it is blocked by the flames stretching towards the sky.

I gaze around myself in shock, before lurching towards the school. I had a feeling that there would be help at the school, if there was help to be found.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Eventually I manage to make it to the school steps. The ashen remains of what was once a beautiful building loom over me as I fall to my knees in despair.

The school had burnt. Just as the rest of Death City was now burning. The blackened walls had collapsed in on themselves, and only the skeleton of a once magnificent building still stood. Ashes from the school scatter around me in the wind.

The entryway where, just yesterday, I had fought with my new classmates was covered in a layer of black ash. The craters from my final attack are still there, and are now littered with new debris.

I stare down at my hands, black and charred, in shock. I'd made my way through the entire city, had been bombarded with bombs, and had avoided collapsing buildings, only to get here and find that the school was gone.

I blink back tears, but one escapes and slides down my nose before plopping onto my dirty palm. I watch the small droplet of salt water. Watch as it washes away a small part of the ash from my palm, leaving one clean spot in a sea of darkness.

"Am I the only one left?" I mumble, turning my face towards the sky. The sun laughs down at me, oblivious to the havoc that was being wreaked below.

I hear rumbling to my right, and a shout.

"Yahoo!" I jump to my feet and take a defensive position as the rubble in the crater explodes out.

I raise my arm to protect my face, blocking the stones and wood chips. When I lower my arm again, Black Star is standing on top of the rubble near the edge of the crater.

"Tsubaki! Come here! It's Rae!" Black Star shouts down into the crater before jumping off the rubble and approaching me. "At least, I think it is…"

"Black Star," I sigh in relief. Behind him I spot Tsubaki climbing out of the crater. "And Tsubaki."

Tsubaki catches sight of me and her eyes go wide. "Rae? What happened? You're all burnt!:

I shrug, relief seeping through me. "It's nothing. I got hit with a few bombs, or whatever they were, on my way here. What happened?"

"They were trying to kill the greatest assassin ever!" Black Star shouts, stretching his arms in the air.

"We don't know," Tsubaki says, throwing an irritated look at Black Star.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

Tsubaki shrugs and Black Star frowns.

"We don't know," Black Star says. "We thought everyone had died, and then you showed up. So maybe more people survived."

"At the very least we can look," Tsubaki smiles sadly. "After all, the chances of everyone other than us dying is slim."

I nod reluctantly, remembering my bloody past. I had never left survivors. And my attacks hadn't been as extravagant, but I push these thoughts away and focus on the present. "What about Soul and Maka? Or Kid, Liz, and Patty? Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Tsubaki shakes her head. "Black Star and I were running late when the attack started. Which is why we were out here. I assume everyone else was in the school."

I glance at the charred remains of the school.

"That school?" I ask nervously, gesturing to it.

Tsubaki nods while Black Star laughs dryly.

"Only school here," Black Star says.

"So what do we do?" I ask, examining the school. It certainly didn't seem like anyone who had been in the school would have survived.

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice asks. I spin around to face the source of the new voice in the entrance.

Maka and Soul stand in what's left of the doorway to the school. Maka is holding her right hand to her left side, and is grasping Souls wrist over her left shoulder. Soul is leaning against her, seemingly barely conscious, with blood running down his face and his right hand clutched to his side. Both have a lot of blood staining their clothes, and it is impossible to tell if it is their blood, or someone else's.

"Soul! Maka!" Black Star grins.

Tsubaki runs over to the two and grabs Soul's arm. She gently guides him to a pile of rubble to the left and helps him to sit.

"We go in," Maka grunts, swaying. "We go in the school and find any survivors."

* * *

><p>What did you think? If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or even requests, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM! Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading!<p> 


	7. Seven

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I'm horrible with keeping up with this. Not to mention I lost my flashdrive with my fanfics on it and completely freaked out for like a week. But here's the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I still don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Seven<p>

"Are you crazy?" Tsubaki demands as she tries to help Soul sit.

"She's right," Soul groans, swatting away Tsubaki. "We can't just leave everyone in there. We have to help."

"But you're about to fall over!" Tsubaki protests. "We're in no shape to go on a search and rescue!"

"They're right Tsubaki," Black Star says. "We may not be in perfect shape, but we're the only ones who can go."

Tsubaki sighs and lowers her head.

"You're right. But Soul and Maka have to stay here," she says. "They are in no shape to go anywhere."

Maka shakes her head, "I'm going. I agree Soul should stay here, but I have to go."

I feel the few souls inside me stir, namely Maka and Soul's.

"I'm going too," Soul groans, climbing to his feet laboriously. "Maka is my meister and I will protect her."

"You already have protected me Soul!" Maka protests.

I struggle to keep the souls within me under control, but they slip out of my grasp. Maka's controlling soul flies across the stairs and plops itself right back into Maka's heart.

Maka shudders, her eyes going wide, before collapsing.

"Maka!" Soul screams. He lurches toward Maka's immobile form, but right at that moment his soul escapes my grasp and sinks into his heart. Soul jerks as if he's been shocked before collapsing.

Black Star and Tsubaki stare at Maka and Soul's immobile forms before staring at me in horror.

I hold my hands up defensively, "I did nothing" I cry.

Maka moans and starts to sit up. Once in a sitting position she starts coughing uncontrollably and Black Star runs over and starts slapping her on the back.

Maka takes a few deep breaths and waves her hand at Black Star dismissively before glaring up at me.

"What the hell Rae?" she screams. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are Maka!" I cry, backing up nervously as Maka stomps towards me.

"Then what the hell did you attack me for?" she screams and catches sight of Soul. "And Soul!" she cries, running over to him.

Soul twitches and pushes himself up on his forearms before he's hit with a coughing fit worse than Maka's had been. Maka glares at me and crouches down beside Soul and starts rubbing his back reassuringly as Soul tries to stop coughing.

"Rae… What happened?" Tsubaki whispers. "What did you do?"

I shake my head. "I- I didn't do anything. Their souls…" I trail off, unable to explain what had happened, without sounding crazy anyway.

"Their souls' what?" Maka yells, standing. Soul finally stops coughing and starts making his way to his feet.

"They… They…" I try to form the words.

"Maka," Soul groans, swaying.

"They what?" Maka screeches. "Why did you attack us?"

"I didn't!" I protest. "They left, I couldn't control it. Your souls just leapt out of me! I didn't do anything!"

"Well if you can't even control your own power, then maybe it would be best if you weren't around anymore," Maka growls stomping towards me.

I cringe, but stand my ground. And despite my instincts, I don't attack.

"Soul," Maka says softly over her shoulder. "Think you can handle a fight?"

"Sure I can handle it, but I won't." Soul says calmly.

"What?" Maka cries, turning to face Soul. "Why not?"

"Stop and think for a moment Maka. What do you feel?" Soul asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm angry that she attacked us!" Maka yells, pointing angrily at me. "You want that monster to live?"

"Did she attack us?" Soul asks.

"Of course she did! Don't you remember?" Maka cries.

"I remember the ceiling collapsing on us. I remember breaking at least four ribs. I remember having a concussion. And I remember you falling into that wooden beam. Now tell me Maka, where are our injuries now?" Soul says.

"What? I-" Maka pauses and her hand hovers over her side where the blood still stains her shirt. She looks to me with wide eyes and runs over to Soul. She lifts his hair and peers at his forehead, which is covered with blood. Maka furiously wipes away the blood with her sleeve to find…nothing. Soul's forehead bears no gash, no wound. Maka stares at Soul for a brief moment before her knees give way and she falls to the ground.

"How? What…" Maka looks desperately at me. "What did you do?"

I shake my head. "I didn't do a thing. I told you, your souls escaped. They fled and went back to the both of you."

"Black Star grins. "So you're all better now, so we can all go in."

Soul pulls Maka to her feet and nods his head.

"We're in," Soul says.

He starts to pull Maka along but she refuses to move.

"Come on Maka, we have to look for survivors," Soul whispers.

"I can walk on my own," Maka mumbles, staring at the ground.

Soul lets go of Maka's arm and looks up at me before shrugging and walking towards the school doors.

"Come everyone! I, the great Black Star will save those who cannot survive alone! I will be their savior!" Black Star shouts, marching through the charred entrance.

Soul glances at Maka before following Black Star and Tsubaki into the school.

I step forward and stand in front of Maka.

"I may not have the best history," I say softly, staring at the charred building. "I may be dangerous and at times out of control," I say, looking down at Maka. "But I would never attack a friend."

Maka slowly looks up and meets me in the eye.

"My record is far from clean. But I'm not who I used to be," I tell her.

Maka's eyes begin to tear up and she takes a halting breath.

"Thank you," she whispers standing.

"For what?" I ask.

"You saved Soul's life. Without that, he would have died slowly and painfully, and there would have been nothing I could do to ease his pain. I am forever in your debt Rae Devourin," Maka says bowing to me slightly.

"Uhm…" I stumble back nervously. "I really didn't do anything, but you're welcome."

Maka straightens and gives me a small smile.

"What say we go save some more lives?" she says.

I smile, "Let's go."

We both turn and head through the entryway into the charred remains of the DWMA.

* * *

><p>Well? What did you think? Comments, questions, and reviews are all welcome. PM me if you have any requests or if you have a more detailed question. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Eight

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in forever. Senior year has been rough. I'm going to do my very best to start updating more, but I can't make any promises. Till next time, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Those of you who haven't given up on me anyway. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, in my long absence, I still have not gained right to Soul Eater, so I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Eight<p>

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I ask, gingerly stepping over a charred rafter.

"Well, survivors for one thing," Maka says, leaning down to look under some rubble.

"Hel-lloooo!" Black Star yells. "If there is anyone out there who can hear the musical sound of my voice, tell us so that you may be saved!"

"Black Star, I don't think that's the best…" Tsubaki says, hesitantly stepping towards Black Star.

"There's no way we could ever search this entire building," Soul mutters, kicking at a charred door.

"Well what other choice do we have?" Maka retorts, pushing on a fallen door.

"I will find them with my awesomness!" Black Star shouts, leaping onto the door Maka was trying to move. "Then they will worship me as their savior!"

"Uh… Black Star?" Tsubaki says slowly, stepping forward.

Soul stomps behind Black Star and smacks him on the back of his head.

"How exactly are you planning on finding anyone Black Star?" Soul growls.

Black Star jumps off the door and moves it aside for Maka, who immediately starts pushing a fallen beam to the side.

"Oh well… Uhm…" Black Star frowns, scratching his head. "Oh! Maka can find them! She can see souls right?" Black Star grins, turning to look at Maka expectantly.

Maka pauses in pushing to beam out of the way to scowl at Black Star.

"I can see souls, idiot. I can't _find _them," she growls before continuing to strain against the beam.

Black Star frowns at Maka before walking over to help her. Only then do I realize that they were clearing the rubble out of a doorway.

"So how do we find anyone then?" Tsubaki asks, joining Maka and Black Star to clear out the doorway.

An idea forces its way to the front of my mind, but I force it back, denying its release.

"What's behind this door?" I ask Maka.

Soul laughs, "It doesn't really count as a door anymore Rae, only a doorway."

I shrug my shoulders, "Whatever. What's back there?"

"Lord Death's office," Maka grunts, pushing against a large beam that had fallen diagonally in the doorway. "I figure if anyone will know what to do, it'll be Lord Death."

"Good idea," Soul says, stepping over to help Maka. "But what's to say he's even in there?"

"He's not," I whisper, nervously playing with the frayed ends of my bangs. "He's not even in Death City anymore."

"That's impossible!" Black Star yells, pointing an accusing finger at me. "You're lying!"

"Black Star calm down," Tsubaki says gently pushing Black Star's arm down. "She probably doesn't know about Lord Death."

Irritation spikes my blood and I feel my personality slip, and one I'd desperately tried to get rid of shows its ugly head. "What?" I frown, crossing my arms across my chest as unnecessary fury washes over. "That he can't leave Death City? That he beat the Kishin Asura twice? What don't I know?"

Maka and Soul turn and gape at me while Black Star's jaw falls open.

"How… How did you know that?" Tsubaki whispers.

I blink in surprise as my fury vanishes and the other personality retreats, leaving a cold feeling of dread.

"I'm… sorry," I say, shaking my head slowly. "I don't know what came over me." But I was lying. I knew exactly what had happened, and it wasn't a good thing that HE was re-emerging.

"How did you know about those things?" Soul asks, stepping forward hesitantly.

I nervously shake my head and step back. "I don't know anything. I was… disconnected from things for the last five years!"

Tsubaki and Black Star blink at me while Maka frowns.

"Five years…" she murmurs. "That was a good year before Medusa showed up and things started going haywire."

"So how is it you know those things?" Soul asks, eying me skeptically.

"I… I don't know," I mutter. "But I do know I can help you guys."

"Help us do what?" Tsubaki asks.

I spread my arms out to take in our surroundings. "With this. With finding survivors."

"How?" Black Star asks stomping forward and leaning into my personal space to peer closely at my face. "How can you do something that I, the great Black Star, cannot do?"

I force myself to stand my ground as a grin creeps onto my face. "I can feel souls."

"Feel my what?" Soul blurts, a blush rising in his cheeks.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Not you Soul, I can feel souls. Maka can see them, and though I can too, I can see them and pinpoint their location."

"Really?" Tsubaki asks, peering at me curiously.

I nod.

"And there's people in there, right?" Maka asks, pointing to Lord Death's office.

I nod again and hold up two fingers. "Two people."

"Well how do you know one of them isn't Lord Death?" Black Star protests.

"Because each soul is different. Once I've seen a soul them I can recognize it," I try to explain my unique…talent without going into too much detail. Because in actuality I could only recognize a soul after tasting it, once it had shared the space in my heart with my own soul and the many others that I often wish I could rid myself of as easily as the pieces of souls I had collected mere days ago. Each soul had a different feel, a different flavor, an once I'd absorbed part of a soul, I would forever be able to find it from anywhere in the world until it was fully connected with mine. Translation: until I killed the person and absorbed their soul.

"How can you recognize a soul you've never seen?" Maka asks.

I frown. "What do you mean? Of course I can't recognize a soul I've never seen before."

"Then how do you know Lord Death isn't in there?" Maka asks, as she starts to clear more rubble from the doorway. Black Star and Soul join her, but Tsubaki continues to watch me carefully.

"You've seen him before haven't you?" she whispers.

I nod. "Yeah he came to the pri- uh… place I was in and offered to let me go to school here. The he was with, uh, he escorted me to the school." I stutter, avoiding mention of the fact that I had been in a maximum security prison for five years. And I definitely wasn't going to mention the continuous cycle of going through solitary confinement.

"No… It's more than that…" Tsubaki murmurs. "I vaguely remember a disturbance about five years ago. Some kind of Devourer and Lord Death had to rush to the edge of the city to stop it…" Tsubaki looks up to me, her eyes wide with fear. "You couldn't be…"

I shake my head furiously, grateful that the others weren't paying attention. "No anymore, please Tsubaki, don't tell anyone. It's in the past and it doesn't matter now. Please?" I plead.

Tsubaki frowns, but says nothing as she moves to help clear out the doorway, shooting cautious glances my way. I step forward to try and help, but Maka shoos me back.

"No offense Rae, but you don't seem to be very strong and you would just get in the way here," Maka grunts as she tosses a large chunk of concrete to the side before continuing to talk to me. "So if it's_ not _Lord Death in there, then who is it?"

"One of the people on there is Dr. Stein," I say, seemingly staring at the wall, but actually looking past it. "I've met the second person, but I can't remember exactly who it is. I can barely tell there's two people in there because Dr. Steins soul is so overwhelming and because the two are so close."

"Close?" Soul frowns. "Who would want to be close to Dr. Stein?"

"Maybe it's your dad Maka," Black Star jokes.

Maka laughs. "Yeah right, he's terrified of Stein.

"Well it's time to find out one way or another," Soul says, wiping his hands on his blue jeans, which I can't help but notice are filthy.

"Time to see who's in there," Tsubaki says, smoothing out her hair.

"Hello trapped people!" Black Star yells into the dark room as he marches in. "It is I, Black Star, here to save you!" With that Black Star takes off sprinting.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cries, running after him. "Wait for us!"

I glance at Maka, who is staring open mouthed after Black Star and Tsubaki, then to Soul who is practically shoving his fist in his mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. Maka glances at me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. I shrug my shoulders helplessly and jog after Tsubaki and Black Star. Before going far, I glance back to see Soul grab Maka's arm and drag her into the dark room as well.

Up ahead, I spot a dim light shortly before I hear Black Star shout:

"Yahoo!"

I see the dim outline of Black Star in the light as my eyes adjust, and Tsubaki running up to stop next to him."

A small, surprised squeak escapes from Tsubaki as I pause to stand next to them. I see them staring at the side wall and glance at it. Unable to make out more than a white blob, I walk up to it.

About twenty feet from the person, for it was indeed a person, I'm forced to stop due to a large pile of rubble blocking my way, and I hear a small gasp from behind me.

In front of me was Dr. Stein, who had a seemingly younger man pressed up against the wall, so close that no air could make its way between Stein and the redhead pressed against the wall.

* * *

><p>You all may hate me now, as I have once again left you with a cliffhanger ending. Apologies! Hope you liked it though, I still love reviews! They are the food to my soul! Thank you all for reading!<p>

"Papa?!" Maka cries in horror.


End file.
